


The Idiot Plot

by JedimasterMegan



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pranking, chat fic, everyone makes fun of each other, if there was a "we hate yoda" club the command squad would be executive members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedimasterMegan/pseuds/JedimasterMegan
Summary: The command squad is Very Good at coming up with stupid plans. Maybe not as good at actually executing them....
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 313





	The Idiot Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writehandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehandman/gifts).



> A Christmas present for writehandman, based off the chats featured in their series "The Happening" :)

_ Bly-nd Sided: hey we're all going to be on coruscant next week right? _

_ Codyyyyyy: yeah _

_ woof woof mfer: ye _

_ get rext: why do you ask? You got something in mind? _

_ Bly-nd Sided: maybe..... _

_ woof woof mfer: owo? _

_ Bly-nd Sided: wait, Ponds and Fox need to be here for this _

_ Codyyyyyy:  _ **_@Fish @foxy commander_ **

_ woof woof mfer:  _ **_FISH_ **

_ Bly-nd Sided: HAKFHSKFDJSLDFJSK  _ **_FISH_ **

_ Codyyyyyy:  _ **_FISH_ **

_ Codyyyyyy: whoever changed ponds' name to that is my new favorite person _

_ get rekt: :)))) _

_ Codyyyyyy: Rex you're an Absolute Genius _

_ get rekt: thank you I try _

_ Codyyyyyy: wolffe you're my second favorite now _

_ woof woof mfer: :( _

_ Bly-nd Sided: sorry not sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but ponds and fox still haven't answered _

_ get rext: hm _

_ get rext: give me a second _

_ woof woof mfer: ???? _

_ Codyyyyyy: shhhh just wait _

_ get rext:  _ **_@foxy commander_ ** _ answer us we know you're not doing anything important. Thorne said you're just crying in your office again _

_ foxy commander: traitor _

_ foxy commander: and how dare you insinuate my feelings aren't important _

_ Codyyyyyy: they're not. furries have no rights _

**[foxy commander** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Still Not A Furry]**

_ Still Not A Furry: let me cry in PEACE _

_ woof woof mfer: no _

**[woof woof mfer** **_has changed_ ** **Still Not A Furry** **_'s name to_ ** **Sad™]**

_ Sad™: rude _

_ Bly-nd Sided: where's ponds? _

_ Sad™: he's busy with windu, he can read it later _

_ Codyyyyyy: now spill, what's this plan of yours? _

_ Bly-nd Sided: well recently the 327th was visited by a certain small green member of the jedi council _

_ woof woof mfer: ouch _

_ Codyyyyyy: yodas making the rounds again? _

_ Bly-nd Sided: yep. And he decided to start with the 327th and give my general a  _ **_lovely little lecture_ ** _ about attachments _

_ woof woof mfer: double ouch _

_ get rext: she didn't break up with you did she???? _

_ Bly-nd Sided: hell no _

_ Bly-nd Sided: she made out with me as soon as he left _

**[Codyyyyyy** **_has changed_ ** **Bly-nd Sided** **_'s name to_ ** **arrested for het crimes]**

_ arrested for het crimes: I deserved that _

_ arrested for het crimes: but anyway, he annoyed the shit out of me and my general, so now I'm going to annoy the shit out of him _

_ Sad™: hell yeah stick to the little green troll _

_ woof woof mfer: just how exactly do you plan on doing that though?? _

_ arrested for het crimes: I'm going to sneak into his room at the temple and move all his furniture _

_ Codyyyyyy: this is the stupidest plan you've ever come up with. I'm in _

_ woof woof mfer: uwu _

_ get rext: wait who's yoda visiting next? _

_ Sad™: i think i saw the 501st somewhere high up on the list _

_ Sad™: (i'm totally in by the way) _

_ get rext: FCUK _

_ get rext: i don't get paid enough to deal with Skywalker after that _

_ Codyyyyyy: you don't get paid at all _

_ get rext: that's besides the point _

_ get rext: alright I'm in _

_ arrested for het crimes: so we're all doing this then? _

_ woof woof mfer: ponds still hasn't answered _

_ woof woof mfer:  _ **_@Fish_ **

_ arrested for het crimes:  _ **_@Fish_ ** _ PONDS ANSWER _

_ Codyyyyyy:  _ **_@Fish_ **

_ get rext:  _ **_@Fish_ **

_ Sad™:  _ **_@Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish_ **

_ arrested for het crimes:  _ **_@Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish @Fish_ **

_ Fish: I literally do not have time to read all that but you know what, fine, I'm in _

_ Fish: also whoever changed my name to fish, I'm coming for you _

_ woof woof mfer: RUN REX RUN _

_ get rext: FUCK _

* * *

**get rext sent a pic: jedi_temple_schematics.png**

_ get rext: so uh _

_ get rext: that room we were in? It wasn't yoda's _

_ get rext: it was windu's _

_ arrested for het crimes: WHAT _

_ Fish: huh. I thought it looked familiar _

_ Codyyyyyy: and you didn't think to mention that??? _

_ arrested for het crimes: FOX YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO READ OVER THE SCHEMATICS BEFOREHAND _

_ Sad™: listen, how was I supposed to know that "grandmaster of the order" and "head of the order" were two different things???? _

_ woof woof mfer: YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT THE SAME THING?????? _

_ Codyyyyyy: idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots. _

**[Fish** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Idiot #1]**

**[get rext** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Idiot #2]**

**[Sad™** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Idiot #3]**

**[woof woof mfer** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Idiot #4]**

**[arrested for het crimes** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Idiot #5]**

_ Codyyyyyy: i hate all of you _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jedi-master-megan on tumblr if you wanna say hi!


End file.
